


When the Sun Kissed the Moon

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Yue, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Omega Zuko, Some angst, but happy ending, yue overreacts, zuko is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Yue ans Zuko love each other but they both are already betrothed to someone.But are things as they seem?
Relationships: Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	When the Sun Kissed the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I saw two and a half caterpillars today.
> 
> Don’t ask me what happened to the other half because I don’t know.

The kiss was short but held so many promises.

For today, for tomorrow, for their entire future.

Zuko pulls away first.

He flushes once he sees Yue’s blinding smile.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Zuko stutters but is cut off by another kiss.

The omega melts into Yue’s arms.

Yue pulls Zuko into her arms on the couch.

Zuko ends up straddling the alpha as they both pant for breath.

“Our betrothal promise-” Zuko tries to say but is cut off.

“I know. We’ll worry about that tomorrow,” Yue comforts, holding the omega tighter.

No.

Her omega.

Not anyone else’s.

The two fall asleep like that, under the moonlight till the morning when they’re woken by the sun kissing their skin.

“I have to go,” Zuko murmurs, face buried in Yue’s neck.

Yue feels her heart break.

Her omega wouldn’t be hers anymore.

Yue presses a kiss to his temple as he leaves.

She holds back tears till he’s at the door.

The second he leaves, a stray tear slips down her face.

She wipes it away quickly.

Princesses don’t cry.

She dresses quickly and goes to the throne room.

She takes a deep breath to steady herself before entering.

When she does, the sight she sees hurts her.

Zuko was standing next to some male alpha with utter joy written across his face.

Before Yue can push it down, her anger erupts.

“So, did last night mean nothing to you?” Yue hisses.

Zuko turns to look at her. “Yue, what are you talking about?”

“As soon as some other alpha appears, you decide to whore yourself out for him, huh?” Yue accuses.

Zuko looks between Yue and the alpha and realization dawns on his face. “Wait, Yue, it’s not what you think, I swear.”

“I don’t care. Have fun with your new alpha. I’m done,” she snarls.

She turns and stomps out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes, but her anger and pride keep them from spilling out.

She collapses in front of the turtle duck pond.

She sits criss-cross, anger radiating from her.

A tiny turtle duck waddles up to her and plops into her lap.

“You’re pretty cute, you know,” Yue says, patting its head.

She hears footsteps behind her.

She turns and scowls when she sees Zuko.

What she did not expect were the tears in Zuko’s eyes.

“Yue, please, listen to me,” Zuko pleads. “I swear, it’s not what you think. You can call me a whore, a slut, whatever, I don’t care, just, please. Please, listen.”

Yue gestures beside her for him to sit.

Zuko sits and immediately explains. “Yue, he wasn’t my betrothed. He was the messenger for who my betrothed was.”

Yue gapes at him.

He was a messenger?

Suddenly, Yue feels like complete shit.

She hurt Zuko badly and in front of a lot of court officials who already found him weak because of his secondary gender.

She called him a whore.

How bad could she possibly be?

Zuko grasps her hand bringing her back to reality. “Yue, you were my betrothed this whole time. That’s why I was so happy. But if you don’t want me or anything, it’s fine. It can be open and you can be with whoever and-”

Zuko is cut off by a kiss.

The omega finally breaks down and cries in relief.

He wasn’t losing his alpha.

“I’m so sorry, love,” Yue whispers.

Zuko takes a shaky breath. “It’s fine. I love you.”

Yue’s smile outshone the sun in the sky.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
